


Good Omens Drabble #2

by Meteora-Writes-Drabbles (MeteoraWrites)



Series: Good Omens Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 14th Century, 15th Century, Angst, Aziraphale is perceptive when it comes to Crowley, Crowley hates the 14th century, Crowley missed his angel, Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, mention of the plague, other stuff not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/Meteora-Writes-Drabbles
Summary: “My dear, you look as though you’ve been living under a rock. What do you say we get lunch and then go find you some new clothes, hm?” Aziraphale asks before turning and looping his arm through Crowley’s, leading the way down the busy street.Crowley tries to pretend like it’s nothing. Like having someone, especially his angel, so close after so long alone doesn’t fill him with some deep desire to have more. To take. And he is a demon, he tends to take what he wants.So he lets Aziraphale take him to lunch.





	Good Omens Drabble #2

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Can you do a good Omens ineffable husband's fic with one of them being touch starved? Sfw 100%, ideally. Or 85-99%. Angst and/or comfort much appreciated, but mostly I want to see what you come up with.

The 14th century is without a doubt Crowley’s least favorite. In fact, he hates it. Between the wars and the black death and political uprisings and such, he hasn’t really done much for the past hundred years. They’re doing enough on their own that he can just claim credit for.

Sure, he tempted some nobles and caused a bit of mischief. But people are so dodgy and afraid of human contact for the better part of the century that he’s sort of just let himself slither into the shadows for, well, he isn’t sure how long it’s been at this point.

He hasn’t even seen Aziraphale in ages. And they usually run into each other every now and then. The longest the ever went without an encounter before this was maybe 40 years? It’s definitely been longer than that. Maybe 70? Maybe more.

Things have finally started to calm down across Europe to a degree when Crowley gets orders to go tempt a priest somewhere in the south of Italy. Finally an opportunity to get out and do something in a place where the locals don’t demand you stay back for fear of the plague.

Just because he prefers to dress in all black doesn’t mean he’s ill or a damn doctor.

He decides to use a little demonic miracle and procure a boat in good condition to take him there without any other passengers. It’s nice. Though he finds himself feeling a bit lonely. The further he gets from England the more people seem to be alright with people in close proximity. Though when they see his close they still shy away a bit. He should probably fix that.

It’s ridiculous that he feels bothered by this. He’s a demon. He shouldn’t care that nobody wants to have a chat about the weather or sit by him at a tavern when he offers to buy them a drink.

But it does.

And it doesn’t really hit him just how much until he sees a familiar figure in the marketplace he’s wandering through on his way to the side of town the priest he’s been sent to tempt is living in.

Aziraphale is happily chatting away with a merchant about a book as Crowley approaches. He’s clearly been here a while, speaking perfect Italian and wearing the local fashion, mostly all white of course, with some light blue and gold accents in places. The only thing missing is one of those ridiculous hats he keeps seeing people wearing.

Crowley wonders for the briefest moment if the angel will even notice him, but the thought is banished as Aziraphale is turning and smiling so brightly it could block out the sun as he spots Crowley at the far end of the marketplace.

They both start to walk towards one another, Crowley doing his best not to give more than a smirk when he wants to grin at the sight of his friend. “Hello, Angel,” he greets.

“Oh, it is so good to see you, Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaims before doing something Crowley hadn’t expected and actually hugging the demon as if they were just good old human friends and not hereditary enemies as he often liked to call them.

It’s not a quick, friendly little hug either. The angel wraps his arms fully around Crowley’s lithe frame and pulls him in close enough that their bodies are practically flush against one another. The demon’s arms wrap around the angel’s body in turn purely on reflex, and he honestly doesn’t think they’ve ever done more than shake hands or clap one another on the back in the last few centuries.

He doesn’t hate it.

In fact, it’s rather quite nice. Fulfills some deep need that he hasn’t been able to satiate on his own for quite some time.

When the angel lets go Crowley finds himself leaning in, trying to keep contact with the one person that hasn’t shied away from him in so long. Aziraphale doesn’t miss this, and he pauses, hands going to Crowley’s shoulders as he looks the demon over.

“My dear, you look as though you’ve been living under a rock. What do you say we get lunch and then go find you some new clothes, hm?” Aziraphale asks before turning and looping his arm through Crowley’s, leading the way down the busy street.

Crowley tries to pretend like it’s nothing. Like having someone, especially his angel, so close after so long alone doesn’t fill him with some deep desire to have more. To take. And he is a demon, he tends to take what he wants.

So he lets Aziraphale take him to lunch, where they sit side by side at a lovely little food stand by the water and chat about what brings them both to Italy and what they’ve been up to since they last saw one another.

It’s nice. Like a piece of him that was missing has been returned. They always have worked well together. Known how to read one another. And Aziraphale is reading him like one of his beloved books even as they sit and chat and nibble away at their meal.

They spend the next few days like this. Sticking close to one another to the point of almost always touching as Aziraphale shows Crowley around Italy and they both do their respective jobs. The arrangement gone by the wayside for the moment as they both don’t really want to part any time soon.

One night Aziraphale even is so bold as to take Crowley’s hand while they’re walking. His skin warm against Crowley’s, which is usually a bit cool thanks to his snake-like nature. They both share a glance from the corner of their eyes, and both say nothing as they continue to walk along.

Eventually, they do have to part. Crowley’s job is done and Aziraphale must stay to continue working minor miracles here and there until his orders to move on come along.

They share one last hug, that Crowley pretends not to care for, but he gives Aziraphale an extra squeeze in way of a thank you before they part with a promise to try and run into one another again soon.

Aziraphale thinks London will be a good place to meet again. And Crowley agrees with a nod and a smile before he turns and saunters off to his next assignment in Spain with a warm feeling throughout his whole being. If his wings were visible they would be all fluffed up with how pleased he’s feeling at the moment.

He’s going to miss his angel, but they’ll see each other again soon and he has that to look forward to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) and send a prompt <3


End file.
